


Text-Based Adventure

by fictionalthirst



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aggressive Talk, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Quick Sex, Rough Sex, Sexting, Unprotected Sex, i just love love, i tried to write pwp but it ended in feelings again sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalthirst/pseuds/fictionalthirst
Summary: Prompto: gladio!Prompto: i can’t sext you with ignis a foot away from me!Prompto: pretty sure he can read my thoughts from this closeBig Guy: If that were the case, he'd look at us both with a lot more disapproval far more often than he already does.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Text-Based Adventure

Prompto was enjoying the wind through his hair as the four of them sped down the road, the late afternoon warm and peaceful. There was the promise of rest ahead of them in Lestallum, and the promise of more if he and Gladio would be able to get a separate room from Ignis and Noctis. His phone vibrated, the sudden buzz against his thigh startling his eyes open.

Gladio was texting him from the back of the car? Why wouldn’t he just strike up a conversation if he was so listless?

Prompto chuckled, about to ask Gladio what had happened in the book to get that lackluster response, when he received a follow up.

Ah, that was what he was after. Couldn’t exactly bring up their sex antics in front of the other guys. Prompto couldn’t complain, he’d been thinking the same thing since Ignis had mentioned he was tired of camping and that they’d be making a stop for the night in the nearby city.

Prompto wasn’t joking. Noctis had noticed his odd gait the following afternoon and Prompto had to make up an excuse that he’d tripped during a fight and that his leg had been giving him hell. Noct seemed to have accepted it, tossing him a potion before Ignis could object to over-using their supply.

Prompto turned nonchalantly to look at his buddy behind the driver’s seat, noticing that he was blinking down at his phone tiredly, only to allow his chin to meet his chest as he went under fully. It wasn’t that odd to find Noct sleeping in the back, but Prompto had never seen the transition from awake to dead-to-the-world happen and he had to stifle a laugh. Returning his attention to his phone, he responded to Gladio’s observation.

Astrals, the wording and following memory sent a jolt of arousal straight to Prompto’s cock, and he reflexively crossed his legs to quell the surge as well as hide anything that might pop up from Ignis’s errant gaze.

Prompto couldn’t fault that logic. It was hard for Prompto to be in any proximity to Gladio without his thoughts straying toward the inappropriate, even in the midst of battle.

The man was an expert at getting Prompto to do things he was shy about. It was criminal. Being pressed to him, picked up, tossed around, pushed into the bed under his weight - their size difference and Gladio’s strength... it was a very fundamental part of his attraction to him.

Prompto bit his lip, squeezing his thighs together around the ache in his manhood. The last time they’d been able to sneak away together, they’d been called back in the middle of foreplay by Noct and Iggy shouting for them to come help with an errant voretooth that had wandered near to camp. That was two days ago, and they hadn’t had a moment alone to finish off either each other or themselves.

Prompto glanced over at Ignis, wondering if the man had noticed Prompto’s burning face or subtle squirming in his seat. The strategist showed no change in demeanor, and it gave Prompto a little comfort as they approached the city.

Prompto luckily lost his erection when the heat and humidity of Lestallum settled over them like a haze, having to trek from the parking area outside the city walls to the hotel. He didn’t regain his excitement until they were in the shaded and fan-cooled lobby of the Leville. Gladio took charge of reserving the rooms, to Ignis’s surprise.

Prompto watched him talk to the girl at the desk, his easy going nature setting color to her cheeks, a flirtatious smile spreading across his lips as he talked to her. It might have sent a spike of jealousy through Prompto if he didn’t know that Gladio was setting up a night of marathon sex with _him_ while casually charming her.

“Allright, guys,” Gladio announced, returning to the three of them standing near the stairwell. “Got a third floor room and a top floor room? Who likes a high view?”

“I could care less,” Noctis rolled his eyes. “I just want a place to sleep. Ignis?” Noctis grabbed the keys out of Gladio’s left hand and began to make the climb to the third floor room.

Prompto threw Gladio a wide smile and wiggled his eyebrows at Gladio as they followed a few feet behind them. He was glad they weren’t going to have to come up with an elaborate scheme to share the second room.

Gladio leaned close and whispered,” Can I carry your bag for you?”

“Better not,” Prompto smiled back. “I’m getting pretty excited again.”

Gladio chuckled softly, reaching behind Prompto to usher him up the stairs a few steps ahead, his broad hand sliding down his back and lower to squeeze his ass. Prompto just barely held back the surprise yelp that leapt to his throat.

“Dinner in twenty?” Ignis asked as they reached the third floor landing. “I’m famished.”

“Me, too,” Gladio practically purred, his meaning not matching Ignis’s.

“Yeah, dude,” Prompto replied, as casual as he could manage, trying to hide Gladio’s inappropriate response. “I’m starving. Surgate’s? I gotta get some of that bird-broth rice again.”

“We’ll reconvene then,” Ignis nodded, turning to follow Noctis to their room.

Prompto rounded on Gladio once they’d reached the fourth landing, sure he was far enough away from their friends to admonish him.

“You need to chill,” Prompto scolded a smirking Gladio. “I can’t believe out of the two of us, _I’m_ the one keeping us from getting found out.”

“What, are you embarrassed to be with me?” Gladio fake pouted.

“A little, at this point,” Prompto smirked. “You could at least pretend you don’t want them to know.”

“I can’t help but want to make sure they know who you belong to,” Gladio said darkly, his huge hand gripping the back of Prompto’s neck as they continued to ascend.

Prompto bit his lip, holding back a groan, forcing his now jelly-like legs to propel him up the stairs and to their room.

“We won’t have much time,” Prompto noted.

“Yeah, because you agreed with that twenty-minute time limit,” Gladio growled, swatting him on the ass. “I was gonna argue for a ‘shower’ before we headed out for dinner.”

“Damn it,” Prompto lightly knocked a fist against his forehead. “We have got to get our plans in order in the future.”

“Let’s just concentrate on the next twenty minutes,” Gladio insisted, once they’d finally reached the seventh landing, the hall that their room was on. “I have some ideas to hurry this along.”

“Oh?” Prompto prodded, trying to sneakily adjust his rigid cock in his pants, pressing uncomfortably against the seam.

“Yeah,” Gladio said, pressing heavily against his side as he reached back to push thick fingers between the mounds of Prompto’s ass through his jeans. “I’m just gonna rip your pants down around your legs and work you open just enough to fill you up. Pound you into the mattress. You can jerk yourself off, if you want. But I’m taking what I want, and taking it roughly.”

 _Fuck,_ Prompto really did groan out loud, but thankfully they’d finally reached their door. He was practically pushing Gladio through the door once the larger man had unlocked it, tossing his bag to the floor and slamming the door shut behind him.

Gladio threw his stuff to the ground and turned to grab Prompto by the hips, flinging him to the surface of the bed with the same care. He wrenched the smaller man’s legs open, tugging unkindly at the belt buckle at his slim waist, popping the button and ripping the fly open.

“Gladio,” Prompto pulled at the tight tank top Gladio wore, trying to urge it over his head.

“No,” Gladio said, shoving Prompto’s hands away from him. “We don’t have time for that, because of your big mouth.”

Prompto moaned, his underwear pulled roughly over the bulge of his cock, the swollen length of him bobbing free forcefully. He could no longer feel badly about the blunder with speaking up, if it was going to spur Gladio into this punishing mood.

His pants and undershorts around his thighs, Prompto watched as Gladio stooped to retrieve something from his bag, then angrily wrench Prompto’s legs up and over his shoulders. The rough material of his jeans bunched uncomfortably, the weight of his boots foreign to this activity as they hung suspended over Gladio’s massive, broad back. The larger man bent forward, hands busily working at his own hips as he drew his boxers down to free his own manhood.

“I don’t even have time to put on a condom,” Gladio told him, his demeanor shifting from the angry rough persona, staring hungrily into Prompto’s eyes, asking for his consent and… something more. It was the first time he’d ever suggested such a thing, and a hot thrill spiked in Prompto’s gut. Knowing how Gladio felt about unprotected sex, something they’d discussed early on in the relationship, it was a promise - that they would _only_ be doing this together, from now on.

Prompto nodded, heart in his throat, but trying not to betray the mood. “Yeah, you don’t have time for that.”

The intensity of Gladio’s eyes doubled as the anxiousness of his suggestion faded from his mind, the certainty of their relationship settled between them, and he lubed his bare cock.

Prompto slipped a hand over the dripping head of his own member as Gladio began to line himself up, waiting for the bite of pain inside the pleasure of being filled. Gladio wasn’t kidding when he promised to bend him in half, Prompto’s knees meeting his chest, nearly pressed into his shoulders as Gladio breached him, the weight of the man burying him into the bed. He couldn’t move his hand along his length, it was pressed too hard between his and Gladio’s stomachs.

“Fuck, baby,” Gladio moaned, holding himself fully within Prompto’s body, maybe letting him get used to it, maybe simply savoring the sensation. “We can’t keep going this long without it.”

“Ah!” Prompto cried, trying to reply but losing every train of thought when Gladio began to hammer him into the soft surface of the bed. It was flattering and validating that Gladio was just as hungry for this as Prompto was, but all he could do was ride out the furious pace of Gladio’s hips as he reached for completion.

“I wanna tell them,” Gladio confessed. “I want them to know that I’m getting to do this to you. That you’re mine, you’re only mine-”

Prompto cried out, moving his hand as best he could between them, his orgasm creeping swiftly closer and closer, Gladio’s possessive words urging him on.

“Say it,” Gladio demanded. “Say you’re mine, you won’t have anyone else doing this to you, not ever-”

“I’m yours, Gladio-” Prompto choked. “Always, always-!”

“That’s right,” Gladio groaned, hips thrusting erratically, the signal that he’d be emptying himself into Prompto in mere moments. Prompto was nearly there, himself, frantically stroking himself, trying to angle his thumb in just the right way on Gladio’s backthrust, when he had more room to maneuver his hand. “I’m gonna come inside, Prompto.”

It wasn’t a question, but it was an opportunity for Prompto to tell him not to.

“Yes-” Prompto gasped as Gladio’s angle changed and hit his prostate, hard. “Make a mess in me!”

Gladio roared, hips pumping harshly as he did as Prompto told him. Prompto’s orgasm followed, the hot spurt of Gladio’s come setting off his own release, messily spilling between them with Gladio’s final few thrusts.

The larger man collapsed to the side, exiting Prompto’s body without much ceremony but gently lowering his legs to hang over the edge of the bed as they lay together, catching their breath.

Prompto ached all over, but the low ebb of pleasure remaining in his body made up for the pain. He raised one shaky arm, hand flat and seeking in the air above them.

“High five, dude,” Prompto murmured.

Gladio gave a weak five as he pressed his dripping face to the bedspread.

Prompto reached down to the bed where his phone had fallen, checking the time. “We’ve got five minutes to clean up. And I need to shower, now.”

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Gladio said, rolling from his side to his back, wiping a hand over his face and leaving it over his eyes.

Prompto turned his head tiredly to look at him, watching Gladio.

“Hey,” He prodded Gladio’s bicep. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Gladio answered, still not uncovering his face.

Prompto smiled and rolled over onto his side, pushing his nose against Gladio’s jaw. “You embarrassed, Big Guy? It’s not the first time you’ve gotten so rough.”

“No,” Gladio said, finally resting his hand to his chest, staring up at the ceiling instead of looking down at Prompto. “I just… didn’t expect to… do that.”

“What, blow your load inside me?” Prompto perked up, smirking. “It was hot. Not so much right now, of course, but in the moment-”

Gladio pushed Prompto’s face away gently, trying to roll off the bed until Prompto grabbed him around the waist as he sat up, holding him onto the bed as best he could.

“Hey,” Prompto insisted. “It was great. Don’t go.”

Gladio chewed on his words for a moment, ran a hand through his messy hair. “You know what it means, right?”

Prompto smiled, heart fluttering. He sat up, scooted over to Gladio and leaned his whole body against the larger man’s side. “Yeah.”

“I didn’t wanna do that... like that.”

“I think it makes perfect sense, for us.” Prompto laughed gently. Wrapped his arms around Gladio’s arm. “I do, too, you know.”

Gladio looked down at him, finally. Leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

A terse knock sounded at the door, breaking them out of their bliss.

“Shit,” Gladio groaned, pulling himself out of their embrace to stuff himself back into his pants.

“I’m gonna hit the shower,” Prompto whispered, gathering himself up and trying not to get any more of their mess on the bed as he retreated.

“Coward!” Gladio whisper-shouted after him.

Tidying his hair, Gladio made his way to the door, just as another more impatient knock came from behind it. Prompto darted to the bathroom and began running the water, shucking off his messy clothes as he listened to the conversation just outside the door.

“Hey, sorry, Prom said he wanted to get a shower,” Gladio’s voice drifted in. “Said he was feeling gross from the long car ride.” Pretty good excuse, Prompto had to give it to him.

“Looks like you could use a change, yourself,” Ignis commented and Prompto’s eyes widened, remembering the sticky mess between their bodies. It must have seeped through Gladio’s tank top.

“Damn, I must’ve spilt my drink. Guess I’ll have to change. Meet you at the restaurant in like five?”

“Let’s go,” Noctis grumbled, his voice fading with distance. 

“Five minutes,” Ignis said, his tone just on the edge of irritation. “Otherwise, you’re on your own.”

“You got it, Iggy,” Gladio answered, the door closing just a moment later.

Gladio appeared at the frame of the bathroom door, leaning in, his face pale. “So, uh.”

“Ignis knows,” Prompto blinked, unimpressed, hands on his hips as he tried to look authoritative while standing there completely nude. “What a surprise, he figured out that you were covered in my come-” Gladio pressed a palm to his lips, which Prompto licked a wet stripe across. Gladio removed his hand, grimacing at the unpleasant sensation.

“Maybe it’s for the best?” Gladio offered. “Now when we want to stay at hotels, Ignis will know to always get us separate rooms.”

“I guess,” Prompto shrugged, “Will you be joining me?”

“Dude,” Gladio shook his head. “I’m sponging off as fast as I can and getting dressed. I’m not risking Ignis’s wrath if we’re not there in five.”

“Shit,” Prompto agreed, jumping under the spray and scrubbing himself as quickly as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a one-shot! Yay! *throws confetti*
> 
> catch me on twitter, @fictionalthirst


End file.
